


Sparks

by Melime



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Urbosa was electric.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16
Collections: femslashficlets





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Faíscas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815552) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #102 - spark.

Urbosa was electric. Her power was always just below the surface, always on. When Urbosa touched her, Zelda could feel all that electricity, moving through her skin. When they kissed, sparkles flew between them. It was magical. In a world of impossible things, fantastical. She carried herself with grace and authority, softness and power. A true leader in every sense of the word, and Zelda both admired and envied her for it, but above all loved her for it. A love made of sparkles and magic, of dreams and hope, in a world in desperate need of all of that.


End file.
